A Dangerous Love
by Cheekybabe94
Summary: Carlisle and Bella Cullen have moved to Forks - Bella's childhood home town. Emmett Mason is human living with his four siblings, father and stepmother, he lives with a secret a family secret. So when Carlisle falls for Esme and Bella falls for Emmett - will they come together and save the family from a untimely death or will they try to protect there vampire secret at all costs.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N; I do NOT own Twilight – all credit to the writer. _

_._

_._

_Reviews pretty please?_

_._

_._

_Chapter One;_

_X_

_**Bella Cullen Point; **_

Living forever? What could someone possibly want more?  
For me I would say a beating heart – a chance to be human once more, to sleep, breathe, cry and eat.  
Instead I am a vampire – vegetarian but in a sense just a hungry for blood vampire.  
I have powers – some say I could be the most powerful vampire out there; I am a shield though my shield is different to others, and it absorbs powers as well.  
Though of course I have the power to choose which gifts I want and the power to keep track of which gifts I have and the power to use them only when I want to. Some saw I have an on of switch, for example I can chose when I wish to read someone's mind.

My name by birth Isabella Marie Swan – my name by adoption Isabella Marie Cullen.

I can't tell you much about my life before this – what I can tell you is basic I was the daughter of Charlie and Renee Swan, I was seventeen and arranged to marry a handsome banker when I fell ill – one mysterious disease lead me to this.

Carlisle Cullen – there is no way to explain this man to me. For all intensive purposes he is my father but in my mind he's my saviour.  
He changed me, made me a vampire, gave me eternal life and when I resented him for it he was never unkind. Carlisle never judged, never raised his voice – he was nothing but gentle and kind.  
So it never occurred to me to live on my own – because even though at one stage I resented him, I now loved him, he was my reason for staying straight for wanting to continue to be a better person if I can put it like that.

But back to the bit I should be explaining to you; we are in Forks, Forks is where I grew up as a child.  
It's my first time back and I must say it's good to be home.

…

I could hear Carlisle before I could see he, he was always so gentle so graceful that his footsteps were light, and if I was human I would never hear him coming.  
Then he was standing on the balcony next to me his cold hands rested against the railing as we stared out into the forest.

"Peaceful isn't it? Living out here, hearing the animals running free, the sunlight streaming through the trees" Carlisle said softly and I smiled as I watched a rabbit hop across two rocks.

"More than peaceful – I have missed this" I murmured softly but I knew Carlisle heard me.

"Are you alright sweetheart?" Carlisle asked and I smiled slightly.

"You mean with being back here? I am fine Carlisle really, it's good to be home" I said and he nodded – I couldn't help but smile at his need to worry, moving forward I wrapped my arms quickly around him.

"School is starting soon" Carlisle reminded me and I just laughed – the tinkering jingling sound that escaped my lips I could never get quiet used to – it was as if it was a sound coming from a little girls music box.

"I know I best be going" I said pulling away and Carlisle gave me a kind smile.

"First time in a new town is always going to be hard Bella – if you find it to difficult please come home, don't push yourself my darling" Carlisle said and I nodded shortly knowing he had more to say. "I should be home from the hospital about five – would you like to hunt after that?" Carlisle asked and chuckled when he saw my beaming smile.

"Hunting sounds perfect" I said with a smile – hunting with Carlisle meant a lot to me, we were always more carefree when hunting. "See you later dad" I said with a smile as I leaned up and pecked his cheek.  
If Carlisle could blush I knew he would have – he loved it when I called him dad.

I didn't wait for a reply as I turned around and glided through the house towards the garage – today I knew would be interesting, first day in a new town always was.  
But I made a deal with myself over sixty years ago to stop being friends with people – because making friends always meant it was harder to leave in the end. This made people think I was weird but if they knew the truth they wouldn't.

_~ Have a good day darling ~  
_I smiled as I read Carlisle's thoughts – he was my dad and I knew he would always be there for me.

_X_

_**Emmett Mason Point; **_

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Hearing the sound of my alarm in the morning is always the worst possible noise – it means morning has come and another day is about to begin.  
The only plus – today was a Monday which meant that school was back.  
School was an escape – for not only myself but my siblings.

My name is Emmett Mason; I live in a three bedroom house with seven people – well eight if you include me.

Adrian Mason is my father – he's a good for nothing drunk and a complete asshole.  
Esme Mason is my stepmother – my father married her almost six years ago, she is the kindest lady I have ever meet, makes me wonder how she come to love my father.  
Edward and Alice are my siblings both younger than me – Edward is seventeen and Alice is sixteen.  
Rosalie and Jasper are the other two – there our adoptive siblings and Esme's biological nephew and niece. Rose is seventeen and a bitch most of the time but loyal to her family, she's Edwards's girlfriend. Jasper is Alice's boyfriend and he's sixteen, Jazz is just an around awesome bloke and we get along great.

That's my household nothing special really but aside from my father being around we are happy.  
Us kids don't really associate outside our group – its better that way as the other students don't ask questions, which means we don't need to lie.

"Emmett are you up yet?" I smiled as I heard Alice's soft voice ring through the door.

"Yeah Ali – come in" I said and it only took a minute before she bounced through the door and straight over to my bed wrapped her arms around me – hugging me tight.  
Alice was of course a small girl, pixie like with spiked hair. Alice used to be an excitable little girl who chatted all the time – she used to be hard to shut up. Now a days she's quite not because she wants to be but because she fears what will happen if she's not – it's how we all feel.  
You might think because I am a big guy I could take my father on – but he's been instilling fear in my since I was born – I can't get over that overnight.  
"Hey there Ali" I said softly as she pulled away from me and tapped my cheek gently.

"Are you okay Em?" Alice asked in an almost whisper and I tried to smile; she was always worrying about everyone else.

"Course I am – nothing to worry about" I said and Alice nodded quickly.

"Good cause we are going to be late" Alice said as she bounced on the spot. "Wake those douches up – I'll get Rose, it's the first day back Emmy" Alice said as she jerked her thumb in the direction of Edward and Jasper – they were still sleeping heavily.  
Edward was half hanging over the side of his bed his head almost hanging on the floor and drool running down his chin.

"Yeah I'll get them up" I promised Alice as she kissed me on the cheek before turning around she of course nearly stumbled and I caught her.  
We knew not to make any noise as anything could spark on of our fathers moods, Alice stumbling generally lead to her bumping into something and then to a bang or crash.

"Oops – thanks Em" Alice said and I just smiled.

"Seriously clumsy girl" I said and Alice giggled.

"Me clumsy never"

_X_

_So what do you think?  
This is just first chapter for you to understand the dynamic's and relationships.  
You should have picked up a few things. _

_So;  
Love it?  
Hate it?  
Rate it?_

_Next Chapter;  
Bella makes her entrance into school and meets the Mason and Hale kids. _


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N; I do NOT own Twilight, all credit to the writer. _

_._

_._

_Reviews pretty please._

_._

_._

_Chapter Two; _

_X_

_**Bella Cullen Point; **_

I climbed out of my black Volvo slowly – looking around I was shocked to see the school hadn't changed much at all, if anything I would say it looked exactly the same.  
Glancing around the car park I took a quick glance at the cars and was suddenly thankful I decided to take the Volvo, bringing my M3 or porche would have brought to much attention to myself.

Leaning back into the car I grabbed my phone and bag of the passenger seat and quickly shut the door before walking towards the office.  
I noticed the students staring at me and I tried my best to ignore them, in fact I came to expect it whenever I came to a new school.

"Hello dear, can I help you?" To my surprise I actually jumped slightly at the sound of the older lady's voice – I couldn't believe I had walked straight to the office without paying attention.  
Glancing up I saw the woman standing behind the desk was wearing a brown dress with black spots – something I would never be caught wearing, her grey hair was tied behind her in a tight bun, sighing to myself I put on a fake happy smile.

"Yes I suppose you can, I'm Isabella Cullen – I'm new here" I said briefly as I walked towards the desk.

"Ahh yes – let me see" The lady said as she slowly flicked threw a pile of papers. "Here we go – this is your schedule" The older lady said as she handed me a thin frail pick of paper. "Alice Mason – there you are, we have a new student today Isabella – show her around please" I glanced behind me and there stood a student pixie like I must say – with her brown spiked hair. She stood before me in worn jean and a plain white shirt – I groaned mentally.

_X_

_**Alice Mason Point;**_

When Isabella turned around I felt really intimidated her chocolate brown hair that hung in loose curls immediately fell back over her shoulders to the mid of her back – she wore a white singlet that was tucked into a pair of high waist black shorts – she had thrown a little black cardigan on and wore a pair of black thong sandals.  
Every piece of her clothing even the jewellery screamed expensive and I suddenly felt very self-conscious standing there in my worn jeans and white t-shirt.

Glancing up I meet her gaze and she seemed to be studying me – I quickly tried to mask the terror I was feeling as I noticed her gaze soften slightly.

"Alice is it?" She spoke first and her voice put me in some kind of trance – not only did this girl look like the most beautiful girl on earth she also happened to have a wonderful tinkering voice.

"Yes-s-s" I stuttered feeling rather nervous and I nodded her frown slightly.

"Okay – well you don't need to show me around, I will find my own way" Isabella said as she went to walk out the door and I don't know why but something made me move to keep up with her.

"It's okay" I said finally finding my voice as I glanced at the ground – trying to concentrate on not falling over my own feet. "Can I see your timetable?" I asked and she glanced at me slightly before handing over the piece of paper and I quickly glanced down at it.

_Homeroom  
First – English.  
Second – History.  
Third – Trig._

_Lunch. _

_Fourth – Spanish.  
Fifth – Biology.  
Sixth –Gym. _

I turned to Isabella and smiled slightly as I handed her back the schedule – I saw her give a slight smile but nothing great.

"You have home room with my brother and sister, Edward and Rosalie. English with me – I am advanced in that which puts me in your class. History with my boyfriend Jasper – his advanced. Spanish with Rosalie. Biology with Edward and gym with Emmett" I said with a bright smile but still she only nodded. "Do you need me to show you the way Isabella?" I asked as my homeroom was coming up but she shook her head immediately.

"No it's fine Alice – and please call me Bella" Bella said as she turned and walked away from me.

I didn't understand her she seemed as though she didn't want to be anywhere near me or anyone for that matter.

_X_

_**Bella Cullen Point;**_

Alice wasn't as bad as I expected apart from her fashion sense and the fact she felt rather terrified of me at the start she seemed to be alright – if I hadn't decided I would never make another friend then I might have liked her a little bit more.  
I didn't pay much attention in class mainly just spent time thinking about hunting – I couldn't wait to be home, today was getting to me a little – walking into the familiar rooms and hearing the names of people knowing they were the descendants of people I was once friends with.

Making my way to the lunch room I quickly grabbed an apple and a soda, I didn't really need to eat but I wanted to keep up appearances for the sake of keeping the secret.  
It wasn't a hard choice for me to choose a table – I simple chose an empty thinking no one would come near me – no one usually did for them I was to intimidating and yet this time Alice and her siblings walked straight up to me.

I groaned slightly as I let my shield down and slipped into their minds – taking a quick look to see why they were approaching me.

_All Alice can do is talk about her – let's just get this over with, doesn't she realise we shouldn't be doing this – Edward. _

_I love my girlfriend – but she knows we don't associate with others – Jasper. _

_Since when does Alice think making friends is a good idea? – Rosalie. _

_Yay! Sitting with Bella, she's intimidating but I think she'd make a great friend – Alice. _

_Geez! She's hot! – Emmett. _

I glanced at each of them individually before putting my shield back up quickly – the last guy Emmett I think Alice said he was – well he was damn hot for a human and big that's for sure. His muscles!  
I quickly had to look away I knew I shouldn't be thinking about him like that – he's human! I scolded myself as they came to stop at my table.

"Hi Bella" Alice said quietly – she might have been bubbly in her head but she still found me intimidating.

"Alice" I acknowledged her as I motioned with my hand to the seats at the table. "I suppose you want to sit" I said and they all quickly nodded before sitting down.

"Thanks, how's you first day? Oh – I should introduce you – you probably haven't meet well Emmett yet, but you've had each of us in a class" Alice said and I nodded slowly to her as I took a slight glance at Emmett who was munching on fries.

"First day – fine. Yes I have – it's nice to meet you Emmett" I said politely as my phone rang – my ring tone blasted through the cafeteria and I was thankful that humans had pretty poor hearing. "Just one minute" I said as I pulled the phone out and up to my ear. "Hi Carlisle" I said my voice low as I watched the Mason kids start to eat.

"Hi darling, how is your first day?" Carlisle asked and I frowned slightly.

"You're calling to ask about my day – that's unusual Carlisle, but it's fine of course. How is your first day?" I asked referring to the hospital and I heard Carlisle chuckle sightly.

"Always been a bright one Bella, my first day has been wonderful. I was actually calling to let you know I might be home a little later than first thought" Carlisle said and I nodded as I glanced up to see Alice smiling at me – I gave a slight smile back.

"That's fine; I will see you at home then?" I asked as I picked up my apple and rolling it around in my hand to make it seem as though I was contemplating eating it.

"Yes you will, have a good day darling" Carlisle said and I smiled softly.

"You too" I said before hanging up and I noticed the way Alice was ready to pounce on me.

"Who's Carlisle?" Alice asked and I glanced at her with a slight frown.

"My father" I said and she nodded.

"You call you father by his name?" Edward asked and I had a slight uneasy feeling – I didn't like it when people asked questions.

"Yes – he's my adoptive father" I said as I placed my phone back in my black clutch bag.

"Nice bag" Rosalie commented and I nodded shortly as I gazed at the black worn bag that hung on the chair she was sitting on.

"Thank-you" I said politely as I picked up my tray. "I am just going to take this to the rubbish" I said and Emmett glanced up at me with a frown.

"You haven't touched it" He said and I glanced down at the tray – since when are humans so good at noticing things?

"Not hungry" I said and he nodded.

"Well let me grab that for you" Emmett said as he took the tray from my hand and balanced it on top of his – his fingertips brushed my hand but he didn't comment on the coldness of my skin which I thought was a little strange. "Can I walk you to your next class?" Emmett asked and I glanced at him a little shocked – why did human males think I was some kind of fragile and incapable girl? Hello I am a vampire – I thought about saying but instead I sighed and nodded.

"Sure" I murmured.

_X_

_**Emmett Mason Point; **_

Isabella Cullen – even the name sounded hot. But her she was amazingly beautiful – if only I could get her to smile for real, something about her it made her seem interesting.  
But I also knew it was dangerous to get close to another person outside the family – if they found out our secret all hell would break loose.

I glanced up to realise we were already nearly half way to her class and neither of us had said a word – glancing at her she was looking straight ahead – her gold eyes gazed over.  
That made me a little more interested – gold eyes? Who had gold eyes?

"So – Bella, where did you move here from?" I asked casually and Bella glanced at me slightly.

"Alaska" She said and I noticed how short the response was.

"Do you like Forks?" I asked trying to get more of a response and she looked at me for a moment – pausing before she answered.

"Yes – I love Forks actually, it reminds me of home" Bella said and it seemed as tho this was the longest response she had ever given.

"Well that's good – do you like Alice? My sister seems to think you could be great friends" I said slowly – I didn't want Alice to get her hopes up or make friends with someone who could possibly be bad for her.

"Yes, Alice is a nice girl" Bella said and I snapped out of my thoughts and nodded.

"Good – she can be rather excitable when you get to know her" I said and Bella nodded with a slight giggle.

"I get that impression – this is my stop, thank-you for walking me to class Emmett" Bella said politely and I nodded shortly.

"No problem – I'll see you in gym then" I said and Bella nodded with a slight smile.

"You will" She said as she turned around and breezed into the class room leaving me thinking about her and I knew I was going to keep thinking about her until I saw her walk through the doors of the gym.

_X_

_**Jasper Hale Point;**_

I glanced at Alice and saw her smiling brightly – it's the first true smile I had seen on her face in months in years even – she gazed after Bella as she watched her walk with Emmett out of the lunch room.

I didn't know if it was possible for us to make friends – if it was possible for us to be friends with anyone let alone her but if Alice was happy because of this girl then I would do anything to keep her happy.

"So you want to befriend Bella? Are you sure about this Alice?" Edward asked before I had the chance and I glanced at Alice to see her reaction but she only nodded.

"Yes, she's looks like she could be a really nice girl and she doesn't ask questions Edward" Alice said happily and I noticed Rose frown a little – my sister didn't take well to new people not after she trusted my aunt/adoptive mother Esme to take care of us and instead she brought us to a home where Adrian lived.

"She seems a little intimidating" Rosalie said and I glanced at my sister in shock – that was not something I expected to come from her mouth – Edward glanced at her and immediately wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"I am sure she is fine Rose" Edward whispered and I nodded to my adoptive brother – he was good for Rose.

_X_

_**Carlisle Cullen Point;**_

Hanging up the phone I couldn't help but smile – it was good to hear Bella's voice to know that she was okay.  
I know it's probably silly to worry since she is a vampire and able to care for herself – but I still consider her a daughter even if we spend most of our time treating each other as friends.

"Dr Cullen?" I glanced up to see a young nurse at my office door.

"Yes, how can I help you?" I ask politely and she smiled.

"Esme Mason is here to get a cast taken off her wrist – the doctor is busy at the moment, would you be able to?" She asked and I smiled with a nod.

"Yes please send her in" I said and the nurse nodded with a thankful smile as she exited the room but ushered the woman in.  
As I glanced up to welcome the woman I couldn't help but hold an unneeded breath, the young woman who stood before me was absolutely beautiful with her caramel brown hair flowing over her shoulders and bright green eyes opened wide.  
She looked so innocent so meek, and then I caught it as she shifted slightly – the scent – the smell of blood.

_X_

_So what do you think?  
What would you like to see in this story?_

_So;_

_Love it?  
Hate it?  
Rate it?_

_Reviews please?_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N; I do NOT own Twilight, all credit to the writer. _

_._

_._

_Reviews pretty please._

_._

_._

_Chapter Three; _

_X_

_**Carlisle Cullen Point; **_

I glanced at my patient Esme Mason such a beautiful woman with a tight smile – I didn't usually get affected by blood, I'd worked in many hospitals for many years and never had blood affected me like hers was right now.  
It was different – like Esme's blood was singing to me and I wanted it – wanted it so badly.  
For all my vampires years this had never happened to me.

"Sorry Doctor Cullen – are you okay?" Esme asked as she stepped further into the office making her scent waffle threw the air in a wave – I quickly stopped breathing and only just managed to nod my head slightly – it was hard her scent was overwhelming – I needed to move to get out of the office.

"Yes my dear – I'm fine. Now shall we take this to the examination room so I can take a look at this wrist?" I asked calmly trying to focus on the chart and wrist – anything but her blood.  
Esme smiled at me slightly as we left the office – I quickly shut the door behind her before pointing her in the direction. "How long have you had the cast on?" I asked as I opened the door the exam room allowing Esme to walk through – her shoulder brushing mine lightly and I stiffened slightly but tried to make it unnoticeable.

"Six weeks – Doctor Cullen" Esme said and I nodded slightly.

"Take a seat on the bed – so how did you break it?" I asked as Esme set her bag down next to her softly and I walked over to her slowly.

"Uh I fell down the stairs" Esme said softly and I glanced up at her – her excuse sounded weak and her face was paling slight – not to mention her heart rate increased slightly. "I'm a clumsy person" Esme said quickly and I nodded slightly.  
I knew I had no reason to assume but I did know something was wrong – that she was hiding something from me. Esme looked to be a sweet woman but the moment I mentioned the broken wrist something seemed off.  
I decided it would be best to humour her so I glanced down at the chart in my hand – my eyes quickly scanning it – noticing the amount of visits.

"I see – you visit us here a lot" I said trying to make a joke out of it – to ease the tension in the room – Esme thou gave a strained laugh.

"Yes – are you new?" Esme asked as I started to cut through the plaster slowly with a steady hand.

"Yes I just moved here, a few days ago actually" I said in a kind tone – I knew what she was doing; she was trying to keep her mind off what I was doing.

"Do you have any children?" Esme asked and I glanced up slightly with a small soft smile.

"Yes I do, one daughter – a teenager attending Forks high" I said and Esme smiled a bit more of a genuine smile.

"I think she would look a lot like you" Esme said in a gentle voice and I glanced down at her wrist – an amused smile gracing my lips as I worked.

"She is adopted but yes in some ways we do look alike" I said and Esme nodded.

"I understand – I adopted my niece and nephew – and I have three wonderful step-children" Esme said as she glanced up at the clock and I noticed her heart began to race slightly once more. "Are we done? I must get going" I glanced up and nodded slowly.

"Yes we are" I said calmly and she smiled gratefully.

"Thank-you Doctor Cullen" Esme said as she quickly grabbed her purse and let the room – leaving me a little stunned by her abruptness to leave – I knew something was wrong, something was deadly wrong.

_X_

_**Bella Cullen Point; **_

When I walked through the glass front door of the house – I was surprised to notice my father's scent was fresh which meant he was home – he wasn't meant to be home til after me, so it made me a little worried and I immediately raced up the stairs at vampire speed.

"Carlisle" I called softly knowing he would be able to hear me – if he was anyway in the house – it I had spoken a little louder he would have been able to hear me even if he was out in the woods.

"My office darling" Carlisle called and I walked slowly over to his office door pushing it open and slipping in.

"What's wrong?" I asked the concern coming out in my voice as I looked at Carlisle – he was sitting behind his desk – his head in his hands.

"Today was the first time blood has affected me in – well years" Carlisle said in almost a whisper – I gasped as I started to approach his desk.

"Who's blood?" I asked carefully – I needed to know for the safety of the person – if their blood was strong enough to sing to Carlisle then something was wrong and we needed to be on out a game.

"Esme Mason" Carlisle said as he gazed out towards the windows – looking out into the woods.

"I meet the children today" I admit and I saw Carlisle nod slowly as he turned to me – worry evident in his facial expression.

"I'm concerned – her excuse for the broken wrist – the amount of hospital visits – the abruptness of needing to leave" Carlisle said and I nodded slowly.

"They are hiding something – I agree but we can't make an assumption, thou the family it does seem a little odd" I said as Carlisle turned back towards the window.

"I think it would be good to keep an eye on them – I have a feeling something is seriously wrong" Carlisle says and I nod slowly – I know what he's thinking, I can feel the emotion pouring off him but is this something we should get ourselves involved with? I couldn't answer that. I don't want to see them hurt but what could we do?

"I agree but I don't think we should keep a too close of eye of them – we can't make it suspicious or we can't be noticeable" I said calmly and Carlisle turned to be and our eyes meet. "What do you think this means in regards to Esme?" I asked and Carlisle sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I think it is supposed to mean something – but she's human and I won't push things with her, I will simple keep a friendly close eye" Carlisle exclaimed and I nodded.

"If it means this much to you – because I can feel your emotions, you feel strongly about this. I will befriend the Mason children, but we have a secret to protect to dad" I say as I walked over to him and leaned up kissing his cheek lightly – Carlisle wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

"I love you Bella" Carlisle said and I smiled slightly.

"I love you too – don't worry so much everything with will be okay"

_X_

_**Rosalie Hale Point;**_

Alice cringed into me grapping my t-shirt into her fists tightly as they watched the scene together in front of them.  
I knew the boys were outside in the backyard – locked out until they had racked all the leaves and cleaned the gutters. Adrian wanted it done two weeks ago and when it wasn't he got forceful. The boys were lucky that they were only locked out – Adrian would usually do a lot worse. However they weren't so lucky that it was getting dark and cold and rain was on the way.

But that didn't really compare to the problem Alice and I were facing at the moment. We had interrupted Adrian and Esme arguing and now we were being made to watch.  
Adrian knocked Esme back into the wall – winding her with a forceful shove

"You just couldn't keep your mouth shut could you!" Adrian spat at her as he raised his hand – Esme cringed back as she tried to hide back into the wall.

"I didn't say anything Adrian – I just got the plaster off please" Esme pleaded as a tear fell from her eye – she went to put her arm over her torso to protect herself but Adrian grabbed her arms and gripped tightly pushing her into the wall harder.  
I cringed as I watched the scene before me – they had been at it for ten minutes and Adrian had spent most of the time yelling and screaming at her.

"Daddy please don't" Alice whimpered and I glanced down at her grabbing Alice tighter I pulled her to me closer hitting her on the arm as I did.  
She knew we were never allowed to intervene – I watched carefully as Adrian immediately turned around letting my Aunt Esme drop to the floor

"What did you say girl?" Adrian spat as he walked over to us – Alice gripped me tighter.

"N-nothing" Alice stammered as we started to back up but Adrian made bigger strides and he immediately grabbed Alice by the arm and ripped her from my grasp.

"No" I whispered but Adrian glanced up at me and I immediately took a step back from the forceful look on his face.

"Shut up or your next girl" Adrian said in a dangerous and low voice causing Alice to whimper as his grip on her tightened – I just looked down at Alice the girl I thought of as a younger sister and let a tear drop.  
"Stupid child you do not tell me what to do" Adrian said as he threw Alice to the ground. "Your mind and I can do what I want" Adrian said as he aimed a kick for the ribs causing Alice to wheeze in pain and I cringed as I watched. "You're all pathetic"

_X_

_So what do you think?  
What would you like to see in this story?_

_So;_

_Love it?  
Hate it?  
Rate it?_

_Reviews please?_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N; I do NOT own Twilight, all credit to the writer. _

_._

_._

_Reviews pretty please._

_._

_._

_Chapter Four; _

_X_

_**Isabella Cullen Point; **_

I slowly walked down the stairs assessing the night's conversation – Esme Mason, the children, the blood singing to Carlisle – all things that caused not only me to worry but Carlisle as well. I couldn't help but notice that even while hunting last night he had seemed a little off and had remained silent.  
Carlisle had always been a source of inspiration for me – having never tasted blood unless changing someone – Carlisle was my reason for staying this way – my reason for being vegetarian.

As I placed my right foot on the bottom step I was sucked into a vision – visions are one of my powers. They overrule my sight whether I want them to or not – they can leave me confused or leave me with a clear idea of what is happening.

_Alice Mason sitting across the lunch table wheezing and coughing as she clutched her stomach with both arms wrapped around the waist.  
Rosalie looking at her with shock and sympathy – the Mason boys and Jasper looking confused.  
Alice raising her head to meet my eyes – meaning behind them. _

"Sweetheart?"

I jumped at the sound of Carlisles voice – the visions always sucked me in so deep that I couldn't hear anyone coming up behind me so it always freaked me out once the vision disappeared.

"What did you see sweetheart?" Carlisle asked as he took my hand gently and lead me to the kitchen offering me a seat but I shook my head.

"The Mason children; something happened and it was thou Alice was trying to convey to me with her eyes – I didn't understand" I murmured softly and Carlisle smiled sadly.

"It's alright my darling – it'll be okay, what do you think it means?" Carlisle asked and I glanced up at him my golden eyes opened wide.

"I think it means something's going on and she wants to tell me but can't or isn't allowed; I can't be sure Carlisle" I said my voice verging on a whisper but I knew he heard me – moving toward me Carlisle enveloped me in a hug – I breathed in his scent as I wrapped my arms around him tightly – Carlisle smiled softly as he kissed my head and I allowed my shield to drop.

_It'll be alright my darling, we will take it day by day ~ _

His thoughts projected loudly threw my mind and for a moment I wanted to project my thoughts into his mind but opted for a loudly spoken option instead.

"Maybe looking through Esme's medical files today might help" I suggested to Carlisle and he nodded as he kissed my head once more before letting me go.

"I will – now off to school with you my darling" Carlisle said and I giggled slightly.

"Parenting me again Carlisle?" I asked and Carlisle nodded slightly as if unsure of the right answer and I smiled. "I never said it was a bad thing" I giggled and Carlisle smiled.

"Go on – school. Have a good day sweetheart" Carlisle said and I beamed at him as I grabbed the keys to my Volvo.

"Bye daddy" I called as skipped out to the garage – I could hear Carlisle chuckle under his breath.

There were no words to describe Carlisle and all he had done for me – and while we spent most of the time acting like friends – that times when he parented me were the happiest.  
Those were the times I knew he really cared – those were the times when I knew this life was worth living.

…

Walking into English I wasn't surprised to see Alice Mason sitting still in her chair next to mine – Emmett had said she was usually a bubbly child who was always talking and this was the moment I knew my vision had been warning me of something – something had caused Alice to sit at the desk staring down at her notebook while sitting completely still.

I made my way to the table sliding gracefully into my seat beside her – reminding myself that I promised Carlisle I would make an effort to be friends with them and I did not want to disappoint him even if I had made a promise to myself all those years ago to never befriend another human.

Carlisle – I just had to remember his name, it would be what got me through this.

Alice I noticed didn't even look up as I sat next to her and it made me a little more concerned – but I made myself a promise I wouldn't look into their minds.  
This is why I like to have a shield as it allowed me to block people's thoughts and allow them to have their privacy.

But I did allow myself a peek at her emotions and it was something I didn't suspect – her emotions ranged from guilt, rejection, nervousness, sadness to being unsure. There were no happy emotions and it made me a little more curious and worried.  
Taking a deep breath I knew what I had to do.

"Hello Alice, how are you this morning?" I asked politely and Alice looked up suddenly surprised I was talking to her – I closed my eyes and took a breath – even though I didn't need to breathe it calmed me somewhat.  
I hadn't realised I made Alice feel uncomfortable until now.

"Hi Isabella; I'm fine, how are you?" Alice asked quietly and I smiled slightly.

"Please call me Bella; I'm quiet fine" I said as I noticed the teacher walking into the room – I sighed to myself.  
I wanted to speak to Alice and befriend her but I honestly didn't know how I was going to be able to do that especially when she didn't seem as though she was going to be opening up to me.

Thankfully my English teacher seemed to be pairing students up for an assignment and I quickly peeked into the future to see for the assignment I would be paired with Alice – excellent I thought to myself.

"Alice Mason and Isabella Cullen – your assignment will be based on domestic violence, an oral presentation – Class the assignment will be due next Friday"

I noticed how Alice looked at me hesitantly and I could feel the fear seeping into her as the assignment was mentioned – I gave her a slight smile as I grabbed a pen and paper.

"We'll since we are paired – could I come over to yours to study?" I asked – in a sense I was hoping to get into her house; to be able to see what her home life was like and be able to meet Esme Mason but I could tell by the way Alice's emotions spiked to utter horror that something was happening and I wouldn't be seeing her house.

"No!" Alice screeched before realising what she'd done and quickly masking her facial expression impassive. "I mean my house is quiet busy with all my siblings – perhaps we could study somewhere else?" Alice asked politely and even though I knew she was lying I nodded slowly.

"That's fine – would you be able to come over to mine? I would be happy for you to ride with me after school tomorrow" I offered and Alice smiled slightly.

"I'm sure that would be fine – but I would have to check with my step-mom first" Alice said and I frowned slightly to myself – I forgot about the custom of asking your parents.

"Right – I should ask Carlisle. But I'm sure it'll be fine; here's my number" I said as I quickly scribbled my number down on a piece of paper. "Call me once you know" I said as the bell rang and I stood up with a slight smile one she returned as she tucked the piece of paper into her jacket pocket.

"I will" Alice assured as we walked out of the classroom together – I quickly turned to her as she started to walk away to her next class.

"I will see you at lunch – we could sit together again" I offered and she smiled politely with a nod and I quickly scanned the future to see that she would be sitting with me and her siblings would tag along as well.

…

Walking into History I scanned the future looking for opportunities to be able to get to know the Mason family and it looked as though my opportunities would be assignments. The teachers of the school had bound together and decided to deliver an assignment to each class.

In History I would be paired with Jasper to study the civil war.  
In Spanish I would be paired with Rosalie to study culture.  
In biology I would be paired with Edward to study cells of the human body.  
In Gym I would be paired with Emmett to study the physical aspects of a certain sport of our choice.

It looked as though I would get my wish to be able to spend time with the Mason children – to be able to understand them and maybe to be able to get them to open up.  
To be able to lay my fears for their safety at rest and settle Carlisle nerves.

…

Sitting in the cafeteria at lunch I opened my soda and moved the disgusting spaghetti around the plate to make it look as tho I was eating as I waited for the Mason children to arrive.  
I was contemplating on what to say – as I was aware that being paired up with them I could always invite them over to the house together.

The Mason children all arrived at the same time with paper bags that contained jam sandwiches – I could smell the horrible plain food and wrinkled my nose slightly as I watched them take their seats.

"Hello Bella" They murmured in unison and I smiled slightly as I nodded to them – letting my eyes linger on Emmett for a moment longer then was necessary – his muscles were easily defined threw his plain black shirt as it clung to his body.  
For a human he was definitely one of the hotter ones – one of the ones that made me want to be human once more.

But I couldn't go there – not with Emmett, not ever –with any human it was too dangerous to expose a human into my world.  
There were laws against the ideas of humans knowing.

"So Rosalie, Edward and Emmett – I have heard that there is going to be assignments given in our classes and I was thinking if we pair up together that you could come over to my house with Jasper and Alice tomorrow" I offered as I twirled my fork around in the spaghetti and I noticed Emmett was looking at me curiously.

"That sounds good Bella – but we'll have to check with our step-mom" Edward said and I nodded slightly as I noticed Emmett was still staring.

"Uh? Step-mom, so does that mean it's your mother?" I asked Jasper and Rosalie – trying to take my mind of Emmett and focus on the reason I was becoming friends with them – to see if there was something going on in their lives.

"No – our Aunt" Rosalie said quietly and I nodded slowly – I could feel there unease at the sight of me asking questions and I figured I would need to ease the emotion scanning the future my best chanced looked to be as if I could offer some information of my own.  
But I didn't know what to offer without releasing some information about my nature – my life, so I chose the most obvious root and went with a straight forward lie.  
Instead of staying I was dying from a mysterious disease and Carlisle changed me – I would say my parents died of a mysterious disease and Carlisle adopted me.

"I understand – Carlisle adopted me when my parents passed away. I don't remember much about them – Carlisle is more of a father now" I said casually – putting no thought into the words and trying to remain a natural as possible.  
I felt there understanding and there curiosity spike as there unease simmered.

"Our Aunt took us in a while ago – she is the only parent we have knowledge of now" Rosalie said but she noticed the others were glaring at her and I smiled slightly but that smile faded as my vision this morning came to life.

Alice coughed slightly as she leaned over wrapping her arms tightly around her torso – wheezing as she fought to breathe.

"Alice? Alice?" Jasper asked concerned as he laid a hand on his girlfriend's shoulder but she shrugged him off as she coughed loudly.  
I took in the surrounding – the cafeteria was slowly becoming empty as people evacuated. Emmett and Edward were looking at each other as if having a privet conversation as they looked at Alice with concern.  
Rosalie thou – Rosalie was looking at Alice with sympathy – as if she knew what was going on. Her hand was clasp tightly in Edwards squeezing hard.  
Jasper was trying to comfort Alice but she was shrugging him off as she coughed loudly bracing one hand against the table for support.

As Alice looked up her eyes meet mine and I saw the sadness in them as she pleaded with her eyes for me to understand – but I didn't, I didn't understand what was happening – so I made a split decision.

"Emmett – Edward – Rosalie" I said grabbing there attention as they turned to look at me curiously but with a hint of unease. "Go to the classes we have together – let them know we won't be attending and get all assignments" I said quickly effectively dismissing them.

"I can go to class" Alice gasped out but a cough racked her body and I rolled my eyes – but then shook my head.

"No – you're sick. You can come to my house and work on the assignments – we can hang out" I said with a small smile as I pulled out my phone and threw it at Emmett. "Call your stepmom and let her know where you will be – Jasper help Alice out to my car" I said with a smile – I was good at organising things and people were naturally intimidated by me so they did as told immediately.

…

Pulling into the garage I could hear the Mason children gasping at the beauty of it and I glanced to the right to see Emmett staring out the window in wonder – his smile showed his dimples and it made my breath hitch and I knew if I could blush I would – if I could have a heart beat – mine would be beating a hundred miles a minute.

"Wow – your home is awesome Bella" Emmett said with a grin and I smiled at him.

"It is wonderful" I admitted as we all climbed out of the car – I smiled as we walked into the kitchen threw the garage and I gasped in surprise as I caught the scent of Carlisle in his office – the scent was fresh.

I hadn't seen his car – I hadn't taken any notice and it had caught me by surprise. I heard him shuffling around as he started to make his way downstairs.

"My father's home" I said to the Mason kids and I immediately felt the fear radiating from them and the need to run but I just smiled. "Don't be so tense" I said to Emmett as I noticed his arms tensing.  
He was standing beside me our shoulders practically touching and he looked down at me his eyes showing no emotion I couldn't help but feel the sadness seep within me as his dimples disappeared.

"Isabella?"

Carlisle's voice came floating into the kitchen and I sighed – noticing he called me Isabella; I loved his parental mode but when he was about to scold me I was always 'Isabella'

"Hi Carlisle" I said calmly as he floated into the kitchen and I skipped across the floor embracing him – he wrapped his arms around me and we both took note of how the Mason's watching intently cringed when Carlisle raised his hand to rub my back.

_Abuse? ~_

Carlisle asked as I let my shield down – his thoughts radiating threw my head and I looked up my gold eyes pouring into his and I nodded slightly – it was as I feared, abuse seemed to be leaning towards what I was thinking.

"Well Bella – introduce me to your friends" Carlisle said as he spun me around in his arms and I giggled slightly – trying to ease the Mason's fears.  
I smiled at them as I looked up at Carlisle.

"Well Carlisle – this is Emmett, Edward and Alice Mason – and Jasper and Rosalie Hale, Esme's children" I said proudly. "Guys this is my father Carlisle" I said and the Mason kids stood together and nodded slightly.  
Alice was the first to speak but it was interrupted by a cough.

"You know our mother?" Alice wheezed as she gripped onto Jasper – Carlisle raised an eyebrow at me and I nodded slightly.

"Alice – my fathers a doctor; are you okay?" I asked as I let go of Carlisle and walked towards her – Alice smiled weakly and I frowned.

"How about I take a look at you Alice? You seem to be wheezing – it could be a breathing issue" Carlisle said calmly but I noticed the way Alice cringed.

"He could do it in the living room while we work on our assignments" I said cheerfully and Alice looked at Emmett for support – as I turned to him I noticed him looking thoughtful – so I did something unexpected I twirled over to him and grabbed his hand in mine with a smile on my face. "Come – Carlisle is an excellent doctor, right daddy?" I asked as we moved into the lounge room.

"Right" Carlisle said with an amused look – and I glanced at Emmett noticing he was staring at our hands. "Take a seat Alice – I will grab my medical bag and then we shall talk" Carlisle said as he glanced at me and I smiled innocently. "Bella – why don't you help me?" Carlisle asked but I knew it was more of a demand so I smiled innocently as I let go of Emmett's hand but I surprised myself as I leaned up and kissed his cheek causing him to blush.

"Get the books out – I'll be back in a second" I said politely as I skipped up to Carlisle and linked my arms threw his.

"My darling daughter is there something you wish to tell me?" Carlisle asked as we walked slowly up the stairs – I glanced at him innocently.

"I have a few things I need to tell you daddy" I said with a beaming smile as we approached his office – walking inside he let my arms go.

"You think it is abuse?" Carlisle asked me and I frowned but nodded slowly.

"Yes I do" I said as I watched him retrieve his medical bag. "What do we do about it?" I asked but Carlisle glanced at me – a warning in his eyes.

"Nothing – not yet. First we need to confirm our suspicions, then we need to get the children to open up – then we need to speak to Esme and offer our services. We can't force this my dear Bella" Carlisle said and I pouted – if it was abuse I wanted to keep them here – especially Emmett.  
Was he getting hurt? I didn't know but I didn't want to even think about it – my Emmett. Wait my Emmett? That was new.

"Okay – but we will help them" I confirmed and Carlisle nodded as we started to descend the stairs.

"Yes – is it just Alice I need to look over?" Carlisle asked and I nodded in confirmation.

"Yes daddy" I said innocently as I noticed the way Carlisle looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"You and I will be talking about skipping school Isabella and your interest in Emmett" Carlisle said and I smiled slightly at his sudden parenting moment.

"Yes daddy" I said with a smile and he laughed slightly as we walked into the lounge room.

_X_

_Next Chapter; _

_Alice is examined – Can Carlisle and Bella get them to speak?  
Carlisle and Bella have a father daughter moment – Bella has a decision to make – does she want Carlisle as a father or friend? _

_So what do you think?  
What would you like to see in this story?_

_So;_

_Love it?  
Hate it?  
Rate it?_

_Reviews please?_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N; I do NOT own Twilight, all credit to the writer. _

_._

_._

_Reviews pretty please._

_._

_._

_Chapter Five; _

_X_

_**Isabella Cullen Point; **_

I was sitting on the floor looking calmly at the textbook spread out on the coffee table trying to keep my eyes diverted from Alice who lying on the sofa holding hands tightly with Jasper – who was looking at her with a calming expression as he tried to sooth her.

"So Emmett – what sport would you like to choose?" I asked as I noticed his eyes were trained on Alice to make sure she wasn't hurting.

"Umm – what?" Emmett asked as he turned to me and I gave him a soft smile.

"Sport?" I asked again and he nodded.

"Football? My favourite sport" Emmett said and I giggled and nodded.

"Sure"

"Listen Alice – you have a few bruised ribs that would be causing you some discomfort; the reason you have been coughing and wheezing. I suggest resting for a few days and minimal lifting and hard work" Carlisle said as he patted her knee softly – Alice flinched slightly and I felt her discomfort increase.

"I'll make sure she rests Mr Cullen" Emmett said calmly and Carlisle gave him a slight smile.

"Please call me Carlisle; you're a great big brother Emmett" Carlisle said kindly as he turned to look at all of them evenly. "Should I talk to Esme and let her know what is going on?" Carlisle asked and I gently shook my head at him 'no' that he shouldn't take it any further – I could feel their emotions and they were raising into panic – not just panic terror.

"NO!" Jasper shouted and even I jumped a little – Jasper was always calm and he never shouted or so much as raised his voice past a certain level.  
But when Carlisle turned to look at him with a questionable look – Jasper smiled meekly.  
"I mean no it's quiet fine – I will make sure to let her know" Jasper said with a small smile and Carlisle nodded slowly.

"Okay – well I will let you get back to your studying – make sure you rest Alice and Jasper tell Esme. Let me know if you need anything" Carlisle said as he stood up and glanced at me as he turned around and walked out of the room – I let me shield down so I could hear his thoughts.

Don't let her do anything straining ~ Carlisle.

"He's gone – so how you feeling?" I asked Alice with a smile as I snuggled closer to Emmett who surprising wrapped his arm around me and pulled me into his chest; a small smile on his lips.

"Better; with the pain killers" Alice said and Edward chuckled.

"Only you Alice" Edward said and I giggled as she propped herself up on her elbow and punched Edward – he just mocked hurt.

"What about you Bella? Liking our brother" Rosalie said with a teasing smile and I could feel her families shock that she was warming up to me.

"Uh well yeah" I said acting shy as I buried my face in Emmett's shoulder – trying to hide my face to pretend I was blushing.

"Oooh you'll look so cute together" Alice said with a giggle and a beaming smile as she turned to face me and I laughed.

"Oh Alice – so hyper" I said with a laugh. "Um guys I have something I would like to share with you – you see I haven't known you guys that long but I feel like I can tell you anything – can't I?" I asked and I watched them all nod slowly with curiosity peaking not only in their emotions but also in their eyes.

"Bella you can tell us anything" Emmett whispered into my ear softly and I glanced up at him with a slight smile.

"I was abused as I child" I said softly and I watched for their reactions – immediately noticing their eyes darting towards the stairs and I noticed they wanted to know if it was Carlisle. "Before I meet Carlisle" I said softly and I noticed them relax a little.

"Bella I'm sorry to hear that" Edward said and I nodded slowly.

"It was horrible – from my father but I have learned to finally move past that and love Carlisle; after all he is now my father"

Telling them that made me feel like a weight had been lifted off my shoulder – Charlie I thought had been a loving father but it turned out he wasn't that perfect.  
It had been horrible – but I didn't remember that much.  
I studied their emotions and they felt utter shocked and sad – but also terrified and I couldn't help but feel sorry for them – they were going through something horrible – something know body should have to live threw and even though I knew I couldn't tell them that I did.

Alice and Rosalie turned to look at me but I could tell they were squeezing their boyfriend's hands hard – holding on tightly.  
Emmett had stiffened slightly beside me and was locking eyes with Jasper and Edward – they were looking at each other trying to send a hidden message so I sighed.

"I know what goes on in your house" I said softly – knowing that Carlisle would have heard me anyway and would be scolding me later.  
Opening up my mind to be able to hear Carlisle thoughts I cringed slightly at his disappointment.

Young lady, we are going to be talking ~ Carlisle.

"How?" Jasper breathed out and I turned to glance at him shaking my thoughts of Carlisle.

"It was just something I picked up on" I said softly but I could tell by their emotions that I was exactly right in saying they had been abused – there emotions were going haywire that if I wasn't a vampire I would have a headache.

"You can't say anything – promise us" Rosalie said and Alice turned to me with a pleading glance.

"Promise" Alice pleaded and I smiled softly.

"I promise but Carlisle could help you – we could help you" I said calmly but Emmett shook his head as he pulled me away and held me at arm's length.

"Bella it is nothing we can't handle – you can't get involved promise me" Emmett said and I looked up at him but I noticed his face was stern and I nodded slowly.

"Okay I promise – it's none of my business. But you can talk to me about anything" I promised them and they nodded.

"Okay but you can't tell Carlisle" Edward reminded me and I nodded slowly but I knew he already heard – how could I tell them that Carlisle already new – I couldn't could I?

"We better get going look at the time?" Jasper said and I noticed how all their eyes suddenly snapped to their watches.

"Ooh yeah – come on let's get going" Alice said as she stood up and I could feel the panic rising in their emotions.

I walked them to the front door and they promised they would be fine walking home even though I offered to drive them – but they said they couldn't be seen in a car with me.  
I didn't know how to comprehend that so I just nodded slowly and gave them a smile for encouragement before glancing up and connecting eyes with Emmett and standing up on my tip toes.

The moment our lips connected I could feel like my heart started beating – though I know it couldn't – it just wasn't possible.

…

I stared at the closed door and just blinked and tried to breathe evenly – tomorrow I knew I would need to speak to them and determine what their situation was but right now I needed to speak to Carlisle who I knew would not be impressed with me as I told them I knew.  
Carlisle had always been one to let people make their own choices and come to him with their problems; he believed to the will to be able to speak about things as you please.

He believed in free will.

I refused to look into Carlisle's future to give him a little privacy and allow him to speak to me without me already knowing where the conversation is headed.

"Bella can you come up here please" Carlisle whispered and I could hear him clearly as I stared at the stairs.  
I didn't understand why I felt so nervous that Carlisle needed to talk to me – I never got nervous but Carlisle was my father for all intensive purposes and I didn't want to disappoint him.

Without noticing I had walked from the foyer up two flights of stairs to stand in front of Carlisle's dark oak office wooden door.  
I stood still for a moment before knocking on the door gently – softy as to not break it and I was quickly granted access.

"Come in sweetheart"

I slowly opened the door and slipped into the room giving him a soft smile and he smile gently back at me as he motioned to the chair in front of his desk – I sighed softly and slowly walked over to the black leather chair and sat down gracefully.

"What would you like to talk about?" I asked and Carlisle raised an eyebrow.

"Isabella" Carlisle said softly and I smiled meekly. "I told you they need to come to us not the other way round – Bella they need to feel comfortable and not pressured"

"But Carlisle – it just slipped out I want to help them" I reasoned and Carlisle frowned.

"Sweetheart you need to understand – actually honey we need to make a decision; what is our relationship darling? Are we friends? Do you want me as a father?" Carlisle asked and I think I actually froze for a moment or two as I glanced at Carlisle's face studying it for a moment.

"I – um Carlisle; I don't know it's just been this way for so long" I murmured and I watched him smile slightly as he stood up from his chair and came over to take the one beside me.

"Sweetie we can't keep going on like this – I'm trying to parent you and be your friend; and when you disobey me I don't know how to handle you" Carlisle said and I smiled shyly as he gathered my hand in his.

"If I have to make a choice – I think I want you as my father. Carlisle you've always been there for me and rather patient – if I have to make a choice then I want you as my father" I murmured softly and Carlisle smiled at me as he leaned over and kissed my head.

"And I want you as a daughter"

It was true Carlisle had always been there for me and I did want him as my father – but did that mean I would lose my right to have a say in a lot of things? Would it mean I would be like every other child/teenager out there? A human teenager?  
I did like the freedom but I also liked the idea of having a parent again – a parent to care.

"Okay then – I choose that" I said calmly – trying to calm the nervous. "You've always been there for me – always cared"

"Okay then sweetheart – now we need to talk about you disobeying me; I told you they needed to come to us on their own terms sweetheart" Carlisle said sternly and I dropped my head a little – I hated being scolded.

"I'm sorry dad" I murmured and he nodded slowly.

"You have to let them come to you – I don't want to see you forcing anything Bella okay?" Carlisle asked and I nodded slowly – it didn't seem to be as bad as I thought – him scolding me actually was going easy.

"Okay daddy – promise"

"Good girl; now homework darling and make sure you're in your room – light punishment" Carlisle said with a sweet smile and I giggled a little – he was my parent.

…

_Alice stared at me across the lunch table – there was only Alice and Rosalie; they both had sad smile as they tried to convey a conversation with me threw their eyes.  
Rosalie rolled her sleeve up showing me a purple bruise circling her wrist. _

_Alice lets a few tears escape her eyes – as she pleaded quietly with Bella. _

…

Coming out of the vision Bella knew she only had one choice – tomorrow she would help them, talk to them – the Mason kids.

_X_

_Next Chapter; _

_Bella's vision comes to life.  
Carlisle gets a visit from Esme. _

_So what do you think?  
What would you like to see in this story?_

_So;_

_Love it?  
Hate it?  
Rate it?_

_Reviews please?_


End file.
